Remolinos de plata
by Kira-Sun
Summary: Cambia los esquemas, anidando en el fondo del pensamiento. Inadvertido, se ha mimetizado hasta que explota en un remolino de matices inconfundibles. Es un destello -ninguno se atrevería a darle otro nombre- que ocurre cuando la energía que alimenta el sentimiento vibra demasiado rápido. Así pues, han quedado ciegos de luz plateada. [Colección de momentos para la semana LingFan]
1. Rojo con brillo de plata

**Exoneración** : Los personajes pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa. La Rosie se dedica únicamente a profanar. El título del fic y de los capítulos los he robado de Crayola y sus paquetes de colores «Remolinos de plata» y «Resplandecientes». ¿Quién obtiene inspiración de una marca de crayones? Una persona muy desesperada.

* * *

 **N/A** : Publicar esta colección con tantos fics en proceso no es algo que yo haya decidido, el amor por la _OTP_ me obliga a participar en la semana LingFan. Y como el primer prompt ha sido « _Childhood_ », naturalmente giré hacia mi musa, Arcade Fire (?), y exigí inspiración a las canciones de su primer álbum, « _Funeral_ ».

Como advertencias (mi primer fic para el _fandom_ requiere una introducción, supongo xD): cosas cursis, clichés -quieras o no-, mal uso de la introspección, analogías absurdas, chapucería, lirismo de escritor de tres al cuarto. A veces me viene algo profundo, pero la verdad es que intento mantenerlo relajado. En el primer drabble, Lan Fan no trata a Ling con extrema reverencia, ¿por qué? Porque mi _headcanon_. Amo a Lan Fan con cada fibra de mi cora, eso también podría ser una advertencia (? Además, sigo sin tener _beta_.

Guerra avisada no mata soldado, pastelitos.

El rectángulo mágico de los comentarios no se ha comido a nadie... hasta donde yo sé C;

* * *

 **. .**

\- Rojo con brillo de plata-

Al llegar a la cima del tejado, la suave ráfaga de viento que soplaba desde las montañas despeinó su flequillo. Aspiró la brisa, su cuerpo se estremeció, abrazado por la ropa mojada; Lan Fan lo había reprendido durante todo el camino sobre el resfriado que pillaría como no regresara de inmediato a su aposento para cambiar de ropa. Ling de cuando en cuando se preguntaba cómo sería vivir en la cabeza aprensiva de Lan Fan. Seguro colapsaría. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos un momento antes de sentarse, con una pierna a cada lado de la viga. Las tejas de terracota emitieron un sonido característico mientras las presionaba. Detrás de él, Lan Fan permaneció de pie.

—¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte, Lan Fan? —Ling giró un poco el torso para mirarla. Su cabello estaba húmedo y los mechones que escapaban del moño sobre su nuca se le pegaba a la cara. Su ropa escurría agua también—. Apenas has podido seguirme el paso, admítelo. —La comisura derecha de su boca se retorció de la manera más altanera, con el único propósito de molestarla.

Ella le apuntó con su dedo índice.

—Has hecho trampa —lo acusó con el ceño fruncido.

—No es mi culpa que nade mejor que tú —siguió punzándola, sonriente.

—No nadas mejor que yo, llevas ropa más ligera y cogiste un atajo.

—Lan Fan, debes aprender a perder.

—Eres un príncipe insufrible —rezongó con su vocecita.

Al menos no insistió de nuevo en regresar para cambiar las prendas mojadas. En cambio, se cruzó de brazos y miró más allá de él, la ciudad y el lago sobre el cual comenzaron a aparecer los primeros puntos de luz. Rojos, diminutos, ascendían lentamente mecidos por la tranquila brisa nocturna. Ling parpadeó y olvidó que sentía frío y que no había sido la más espléndida de sus ideas nadar en los estanques. Divertido, sin lugar a dudas, pero no brillante en extremo.

Percibió el movimiento de Lan Fan y al voltear, estaba sentada a una distancia de un par de pasos.

—Venga ya, tú siempre ganas en todo —le dijo con intención conciliadora—. ¿Qué si yo gano solo cuando hago trampa? —El ceño de la niña parecía haberse hundido otro poco en su frente. Lo hizo sonreír—. Somos un buen equipo. Mientras tú les pegas de frente, yo me encargo de jugar sucio... Si quieres, puedo enseñarte —ofreció tras un par de segundos.

—Mi maestro me ha enseñado a distraer al oponente —replicó testaruda.

—No es lo mismo que hacer trampa.

Ling no creía que una niña como ella, educada por Fu hasta en el más mínimo de los detalles, fuera capaz de recurrir a tácticas tan deshonrosas. Y la verdad era que la mayor parte del tiempo, ni siquiera lo necesitaba. Incluso si Ling la engañaba y actuaba y _jugaba sucio_ , muchas veces ella seguía ganando en los juegos que complementaban las horas de entrenamiento con Fu y sus otros maestros de combate y defensa.

—Debería ser mejor que tú en esto si voy a protegerte —murmuró. Había remontado las rodillas y apoyaba el mentón sobre la tela mojada.

—Qué arrogante, Lan Fan. Si el maestro te escuchara... —El aire despreocupado y divertido de su comentario se perdió en la mirada de alarma de esos ojos oscuros. En primer lugar, si su abuelo la escuchara hablarle de forma tan familiar, ya le habría arreado un par de golpes. Ling detestaba pensar que llegaría el día en que no podría convencerla de tratarlo como a un amigo antes que como un príncipe. No quería que le arrebataran a su amiga tan pronto para traer a la escolta—. Si te enseño a hacer trampa, también me superarás. —Ling se alzó de hombros. No era algo en lo que hubiera reflexionado en demasía, solo lo sabía: Lan Fan era mejor que él, y aunque en un principio la envidia le revolviera las tripas, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a lo que era un simple hecho.

Todavía insatisfecha, Lan Fan apretó los labios, pero decidió, de momento, dejar el tema. Después de todo, se suponía que aquello había sido nada más un juego, una carrera tonta a través de la residencia Yao para alcanzar los tejados del área sur y poder presenciar un día más de festejo. Lo ideal hubiera sido mirarlo desde el Balcón de las Mil Estrellas, junto a su madre, como en las noches anteriores, pero en algún momento se le había ocurrido que observar desde un tejado ofrecería un espectáculo diferente. Así que allí estaban, temblando de frío todavía. Sin embargo, desde la altura era más fácil apreciar los faroles alzándose sobre la superficie en calma del lago, y hacía valer la pena los resfriados y la censura que recibirían más tarde.

—Son como luciérnagas rojas —señaló Lan Fan, absorta en la vista—. O como las piedras brillantes en los tocados de Lady Yao.

Él estaba de acuerdo. Las aguas reflejaban como un espejo el fuego de los faroles, y de ese modo había una vastedad de luz que deformaba la perspectiva hasta marearles. Sintió vértigo, pero no era realmente desagradable.

Cuando el primer estallido de color acaparó la oscuridad del cielo, y llovió luz roja entre chispas que le seguían como hilos de plata, Ling descubrió que su mano izquierda apretaba la de Lan Fan sobre la viga en la que se hallaban sentados. A ella no parecía molestarle, y a él le reconfortaba lo cálida que resultaba contra su piel helada. En el firmamento, los colores cambiaron y pronto el amarillo imperial fue el fondo sobre el cual fluía la riada de escarlata de las lámparas de papel.

A Ling se le ocurrió que era el cuarto año que festejaba el inicio de la primavera en compañía de Lan Fan.

—¿Crees que siempre va a ser así? —Encontró su mirada con la de ella, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Así? —Lan Fan parpadeó rápidamente, como intentando enfocarlo. Luego, agachó la cabeza para fijarse en el punto de unión de sus manos.

—¿Veremos juntos los fuegos artificiales cada año? —Reformuló.

El asomo de una sonrisa tiró de las esquinas de su boca generalmente rígida. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que en un par de años la obligarían a esconderse detrás de una máscara, Ling se habría esforzado más en hacerla sonreír.

—Seré tu incondicional guardiana, Ling Yao —replicó con palabras que solía usar su abuelo para aleccionarla. Ling se sintió un tanto decepcionado por la distante respuesta. Luego, ella agregó—: Yo creo que siempre será de esta manera. —Lan Fan asintió con la cabeza hacia la algarabía de color y luz. Lo miró un instante más y viró hacia el espectáculo de pirotecnia—. _Siempre_ —concluyó con un hilo de voz, casi como si hubiera hablado para sí misma.

—Siempre —confirmó Ling e imitó a Lan Fan.

Vivir el futuro de otra forma no cabía dentro de su pensamiento, notó enseguida. Lan Fan siempre sería su mejor amiga, a través de cada primavera y cada otoño, hasta el final.


	2. Naranja con brillo de turquesa

**N/A** : El tema del segundo día es «Desierto». Escribí bajo la intensa influencia de «Yellow Light» de Of monsters and men, y «Smother» de Daughter.

El rectángulo mágico de los comentarios no se come a nadie c;

* * *

\- Naranja con brillo de turquesa -

La tarde del trigésimo sexto día los descubrió cabalgando a través de la llanura, contra la corriente que arrastraba arena desde las dunas al norte. Lejos en el suroeste, la vertiente rocosa de las montañas y el alivio que las laderas interiores habían ofrecido a los viajeros del feroz sol eran un recuerdo tortuoso bajo el azote del viento. Ling tiró de la tela entorno a su cuello para cubrirse de nuevo hasta la nariz. Ya no podía llamar tormenta de arena a aquello, pero de cualquier manera, su paso era lento y afanoso.

Las ruinas de Xerxes, a una distancia de diez jornadas, los había albergado durante una noche entre otros viajeros, comerciantes con entera pinta de contrabandistas o simples aventureros orientales y occidentales por igual. Entre ellos habían compartido información sobre las condiciones del terreno y las mejores rutas. Se reabastecieron durante la mañana y continuaron. Desde entonces, el campamento lo habían montado entre tres a lo largo del camino de vuelta.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que Mei sugiriera acampar cerca de un montículo que los protegería en caso de que el viento se recrudeciera durante la noche. Mientras la luz nocturna, la disposición del terreno y la temperatura lo permitieron, acamparon a la sombra de los riscos durante el día. Actualmente la luna se hallaba en cuarto menguante y estaba fuera de discusión arriesgarse a perder una montura avanzando en la noche.

Lan Fan ayudó en silencio, movida por algo automático, lejana. A él se le encogía el estómago de manera dolorosa cuando se ponía a pensar en lo espeso y amargo que era este mutismo. Desde que había recibido la máscara, su guardaespaldas había renunciado al uso excesivo de las palabras en presencia de Ling. No obstante, este silencio le implantaba una especie de desazón en el pecho.

Y él, ¿qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía hacer para arreglar aquello roto más allá de cualquier reparación? ¿Cómo albergar la simple idea de resarcir la pérdida que había sufrido? Un brazo había sido suficiente, y luego no había podido proteger a Fu. No tenía cara para enfrentarla, intentar explicarle que nada era su culpa, que si algo había hecho a lo largo de su estancia en Amestris fue luchar incansable, que como su amigo y -sí- su príncipe, no podía estar más orgulloso de ella, y que no debía siquiera contemplar el remordimiento como una carga suya. Había sido él, quería decirle sin conseguir el orden ideal de las palabras dentro de su mente. La vergüenza se alimentaba de él como un ave carroñera durante las noches y a la luz del día las fuerzas debían invertirse todas en avanzar.

El cuerpo de su maestro había sido incinerado hacía un par de semanas cuando, tras calcular las distancias, concluyeron que si bien aún estaban el desierto, se trataba de la mitad más próxima a Xing. De cualquier manera, obligar al cuerpo de Fu a un ascenso por la sierra habría conllevado una serie de maniobras que calificarían de profanación de sus restos. Ninguno estuvo en contra de llevar a cabo una sencilla ceremonia de cremación al pie de la cordillera y enterrar las cenizas al llegar a Xing, en un sitio de honor dentro de la provincia Yao. Ling habría querido otra cosa para su mentor, una figura paterna como nunca lo había sido el Emperador -el cielo perdonara sus palabras, aquello era una verdad innegable. Habría querido permitirle a Lan Fan los días de luto, ofrecer las exequias que la tradición de su gente mandaba y ayudarla, de algún modo, a sanar.

Esto estaba mal, se dijo mientras Mei lo ayudaba a arreglar su tienda, porque aparentemente montar una por su cuenta no entraba en su lista de habilidades actuales.

—Oye, me has golpeado —se quejó, emergiendo de sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia donde Lan Fan había arrojado algunos carrizos para la hoguera. Su hermana le había propinado un manotazo.

—Tienes manos torpes, Yao —respondió con el ceño fruncido—. De hecho, todo tú eres increíblemente torpe, ¿sabías? —Ling estrechó los ojos en dirección a Mei—. Me sorprende que lograras obtener la piedra filosofal.

—¿Qué dice eso de ti, Princesa Chang?

—Que aún tengo oportunidad de convertirme en emperatriz. Cuando tu guardiana se descuide, por supuesto. —Los labios de Mei se curvaron con una malicia y una arrogancia que él sólo había distinguido en su imagen sobre el espejo.

Ling rio en voz baja y meneó la cabeza. Pero la sombra de buen humor se diseminó en el aire al instante siguiente.

—Podrías atacar ahora, Chang —le dijo distraído—. Temo que he perdido a Lan Fan.

Su solemne momento de autocompasión murió con el sonido nasal que tuvo la intención de mostrar incredulidad y burla a la vez. Ling frunció el ceño y le dedicó un gesto de sorna a su vez. Pese al constante intercambio de hostilidades, ambos habían pasado de tolerarse, a algo que suponía era más bien apoyo... o hermandad. A Ling le hacía algo de gracia ponerlo así, porque no se imaginó nunca que podía compartir un vínculo de esa naturaleza con alguien que de hecho sí era parte de su familia.

—Eres más torpe de lo que pensé. —Lo que solapaba Mei con la reiteración de sus palabras lo hizo torcer el gesto luego de parpadear lentamente—. Antes de que tu cerebro termine de carburar cualquier idea, Príncipe Yao —prosiguió, más seria—, no creo que ella te culpe de nada. Está atravesando el duelo, déjala estar triste.

Le ofendió lo que Mei insinuaba.

—No pondero mi _comodidad_ por sobre el dolor de Lan Fan.

—Otra vez, estás siendo torpe —gruñó Mei—. Nunca dije que lo hicieras... _ugh_ , es imposible tener una conversación contigo.

—Eres una niñita demasiado enigmática, no es mi culpa. Podrías hablar más claro.

—¡Todo lo que he dicho está claro como la luz del día!

Las numerosas trenzas de la princesa se balancearon en amplios movimientos sobre su espalda mientras se alejaba refunfuñando hacia los caballos; recogió un balde con la intención de darles de beber. Ling se llevó los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz y masajeó la zona. Los Elric hacían parecer todo el asunto de la hermandad mucho menos complicado (excepto la parte en la que perdías algunas extremidades, por supuesto).

—Mi señor, luego de la cena me haré cargo de la guardia. —Ling abrió los ojos y giró sobre sus talones—. Ambos príncipes están exhaustos.

Ling evitó el respingo de sorpresa al escuchar la voz ronca y amortiguada de Lan Fan detrás de la máscara. Tragó en seco y sacudió la cabeza. Se preocupó por sonreír en agradecimiento.

—Tú has velado más noches, es mejor que descanses. Mei y yo continuaremos discutiendo, exhaustos o no. —Ling concluyó con una mueca graciosa que lo hizo sentir estúpido un segundo después.

Ahogó un suspiro. Tampoco era como que hubiera grandes amenazas en medio de la nada en que se encontraban. Los otros viajeros no eran frecuentes, a pesar de que esa ruta era la más usada en el desierto, según les habían informado en Xerxes; y la mayor preocupación del grupo eran los animales salvajes o una nueva tormenta de arena que los pudiera enterrar sin mayor aviso. En las montañas habían utilizado la noche para cazar, aquí ni siquiera eso.

—Mi príncipe...

—Lan Fan, no quiero convertirlo en una orden. Sabes que lo odiaría.

—Príncipe —insistió, impasible—. No seré capaz de dormir de cualquier forma, estaría enviando a su sirviente a dar vueltas dentro del saco de dormir.

Ling fijó su mirada sobre la de Lan Fan el breve momento antes de que ella decidiera evadirle y posar su vista sobre uno de sus hombros como una muestra de respeto. La máscara no le permitía ver los semicírculos oscuros, pero no lo necesitaba. El cansancio se dejaba notar en la pérdida de aquél brillo que solía iluminar las cálidas lagunas de oscuridad de su iris.

—Yo tampoco podré dormir, será una guardia compartida entonces.

Lan Fan no quiso discutirle más la decisión y no se habló del tema de nuevo. Durante la frugal comida se restauró la buena disposición de la relación entre ambos príncipes y poco antes de que el sol se pusiera, Ling halló su camino hasta la saliente del montículo que miraba hacia el occidente. Allá, de donde regresaban triunfantes, aunque la victoria tuviera un regusto amargo y los hiciera sentir un poco miserables.

El humor de las corrientes se había vuelto más bien manso y acariciaba la piel curtida de sus mejillas en lugar de lastimarle como un millar de agujas. La planicie se extendía como un mar de oscuridad con siluetas cortadas sobre el sol, hundido a la mitad, anaranjado y enorme. Más allá de la pincelada casi rojiza que había pintado en su descenso, sobre unas nubes que se aglomeraban y reflejaban un delicado amarillo, el azul más limpio y vibrante que Ling hubiera visto jamás en el cielo le hizo soltar el aire, impresionado.

Allí estaba de pie su guardiana.

No, no su guardiana. Su amiga. Lan Fan, su mejor amiga.

La máscara colgaba de una de sus manos y encaraba el crepúsculo con una expresión serena. Exhausta de un modo imposible de poner en palabras. Un cansancio que iba más allá de lo físico, y lo hacía maravillarse de lo fuerte que ella era, pero estaba en calma. Ella estaba en paz consigo misma, y Ling se vio sumergido en un inesperado alivio. No había perdido a Lan Fan en su dolor y culpa. Todas las torpes palabras que Ling había planeado decir al fin, quedaron en el aire. Ella no necesitaba de sus discursos de apoyo. Ella no requería de poner en palabras lo que eran hechos y se demostraba mucho mejor con acciones.

Había sido un tonto, un... un torpe. Lan Fan era mucho más fuerte que él, y donde Ling había permitido que el pánico anidara, Lan Fan había reunido voluntad para comenzar a sanar en nombre de todo lo que todavía aguardaba por ellos en Xing.

Así era como un final se convertía en un inicio. Ella lo había sabido, y él debía reunir entereza y seguirla.

—Es hermoso —dijo Lan Fan, sin virar hacia él—. El día está muriendo, pero es bellísimo. Es reconfortante.

Ling caminó hasta estar a un costado, y se quedó a escasos pasos, sin querer invadir su espacio personal por miedo a romper el instante de magia.

—Lo es —estuvo de acuerdo.

Pero Ling no miraba el paisaje.


	3. Granate con brillo de oro

**N/A** : Decidí unir los dos temas, «universo alternativo» y «demonios» en un solo oneshot. El AU es extenso, pero el poco tiempo que he tenido para desarrollarlo me obliga a simplificarlo y dejar algunos cabos sueltos en consecuencia. En resumen, va sobre Lan Fan acompañando a Greed(Ling) durante los seis meses antes del Día Prometido. Hay OoC con Lan Fan, pero supuse que ejecutar los prompts me permitía un poco de libertad al respecto.

Agradezco enormemente a **Herria** por sus comentarios. Usted es un sol.

* * *

\- Granate con brillo de oro -

 _Una primera vez_.

Lan Fan ocupa su lugar a un costado de él en el comedor de la hostelería. Los alimentos están bien preparados, el lugar es limpio y las amplias ventanas permiten una maravillosa vista del prado debajo de la colina sobre la que la posada está construida. La cálida luz de la mañana inunda de tonos dorados el salón. Cabizbaja, gira su muñeca de metal. El automail no responde del modo que a ella le gustaría, pero comienza a acotumbrarse al peso y la baja sensibilidad de su nueva extremidad.

En silencio, se concentra en el delicado mecanismo en funcionamiento cuando ella hace algo tan simple como coger un tenedor.

Evita intervenir en cualquier conversación. Está habituada a hablar solo lo necesario, y en presencia del homúnculo, habla aún menos a pesar de los numerosos intentos de sonsacarle una conversación —ocultando algún retorcido propósito, de eso está segura. Edward se las ha apañado para arrancarle algunas oraciones adicionales a las cortesías habituales desde la noche que los encontró encaminándose hacia el sur. Darius y Heinkel han respetado su naturaleza sigilosa mientras entrena con ellos su brazo artificial.

Lan Fan es la sombra al lado derecho de Ling Yao, y todos se han hecho a la idea excepto, quizá, el homúnculo.

Picotea la fruta en su plato, callada pero atenta. No desea interrumpir la animada anécdota de su señor. Lan Fan lamenta no poder proteger su sonrisa de alivio y auténtica felicidad detrás de su máscara mientras come. El príncipe del clan Yao está aquí, ha sido más fuerte que Greed y ha estado al mando de su propio cuerpo durante un considerable periodo de tiempo. La despertó varias horas antes del amanecer, alcanzándola en su cama entre las sombras a sabiendas de que su sueño es ligero. Ya han conversado sobre todo lo que les preocupa. Ahora hay poco qué decirse, así que lo único que puede hacer ella es rezar para que se mantenga así.

No obstante, en contra de su deseo más ferviente, al final del desayuno ella lo _siente_ escabullirse. Edward y las quimeras no parecen advertirlo, todavía están riendo la última broma del príncipe. Pero Lan Fan no puede ignorarlo, algo ha mutado en el _qi_ del joven señor. Es un pinchazo breve en el fondo de su mente, y luego la energía corrupta, que provoca que la piel se le erice y que un vacío se instale en la boca de su estómago, asalta sus sentidos y la aturde una fracción de segundo. La suave vibración del _qi_ imperial se disuelve en la riada violenta y estridente que trae consigo el demonio de avaricia.

Al parpadear, Lan Fan nota que comienzan a escocerle los ojos con lágrimas contenidas. Ha terminado tan pronto. Su partida deja un dolor generalizado sobre cada pensamiento nuevo que brota. Mientras está afanada en guardarse aquellas lágrimas, hace la nota mental de no permitirse disfrutar en exceso de los minutos de dominio de su señor sobre el homúnculo al que alberga. El sentimiento de pérdida es una distracción que su posición no consentirá.

—Maldito príncipe, esta vez ha durado más —se queja Greed, masajéandose las sienes y cerrando los ojos, como si contuviera un fuerte mareo.

Como si lo contuviera a _él_. A su príncipe.

Algo se retuerce en las entrañas de Lan Fan.

 _Ira_.

Las manos de la guardiana se crispan con fuerza sobre su primer kunai, y entre el resoplido de fastidio de Edward Elric y los abucheos con que las quimeras reciben de vuelta a Greed, Lan Fan le ordena a sus dedos relajar el agarre y sus manos se quedan quietas sobre su regazo. Es el cuerpo del futuro emperador, y aunque la presencia del monstruo empañe su energía, estaría cometiendo un error del que se arrepentiría hasta la tortura más tarde.

Se traga su arrebato de cólera, le obliga a replegarse, mas no se extingue del todo.

* * *

Lan Fan aprende a vincular el lenguaje corporal del joven amo con el posterior salto de su _qi_. Tras un par de semanas, consigue bloquear la oleada de energía que se desata cuando Greed vuelve —porque, se recuerda, es una distracción que no debe permitirse. Eso la deja con las otras señales. La súbita expresión en blanco, la mirada lejana que apaga el brillo natural de sus ojos y pone ese granate en su iris, las palabras articuladas con torpeza y en voz baja. Son gestos, en su mayoría, fugaces, pero que ella ha estudiado hasta reconocerlos como un ominoso preludio, y sufre de forma anticipada sus consecuencias.

Lo pierde, otra vez, y se desata un infierno de remordimiento e impotencia en su interior que difícilmente aplacará detrás de la fría cerámica de su máscara.

El parloteo de Greed no hace sino empeorarlo. Y un día, como es de esperarse, Lan Fan estalla en una rabia que corre intensamente teñida por el dolor y derrumba los muros que ha estado construyendo con esmero.

—Este mocoso insufrible... —rezonga Greed.

Es todo cuanto alcanza a decir, porque parpadea y lo siguiente que ve es una máscara a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La punta de su _kunai_ le roza la vena yugular. Están en el bosque. El silencio del campamento se espesa, y parece aplastar el ruido de la rutina nocturna en el interior de la floresta. Durante una pequeña eternidad, son su _kunai_ , esos ojos purpúreos que no son los de Ling Yao —y a la vez, sí, _sí_ que lo son—, y ella, la sierva desesperada por enmendar un error cometiendo algunos adicionales en el intento de resarcir los viejos. Traga saliva con esfuerzo, mira directo a los ojos de Greed... Siente asco y no sabe si es de sí misma o del monstruo que ha tenido la osadía de arrebatarle a Xing su mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —Chilla, sobrepasada y enloquecida de frustración y pena.

Se odia y le odia. _Avaricia_. Este monstruo que ha tenido la osadía de robar el cuerpo del príncipe, y su propia salud mental en el proceso.

—¡Lan Fan! —La exclamación de sorpresa guarda una nota de horror detrás; aunque embotada, se da cuenta del nefasto cuadro que la desesperación la ha obligado a pintar. Por el rabillo del ojo, advierte la posición tensa de Ed—. ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Juraste protegerlo!

Ella lo sabe. _Ella lo sabe_ , por todos los cielos, _¿qué está haciendo?_

Lan Fan siente el temblor de la mano que sostiene el arma, y se le ocurre que más le valdría cortarse esa otra extremidad. Que si tiene una pizca de dignidad y honor, terminará con su vida porque esto no tiene justificación y atenta contra todo lo que se le ha enseñado. Ha fallado en su propósito, y la vergüenza hace presa de ella al instante. En el fondo agradece que su abuelo no esté, y al mismo tiempo lo lamenta, porque él sabría imponer el castigo adecuado.

La luz de la hoguera le arranca un brillo ominoso al filo de su arma. Emite un sollozo y deja ir al príncipe Yao. Su _kunai_ cae con un ruido sordo y ella le sigue. Cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando sus rodillas golpean el suelo. Una capa de vegetación amortigua su caída. Gruesas gotas resbalan por su mejilla hasta escurrir por su mentón.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Su voz es un susurro que arrastra el mismo viento que agita su flequillo y los mechones que enmarcan su rostro cubierto—. Lo lamento. —Sus hombros se sacuden con la violencia de su llanto silencioso, uno que ha contenido desde que el Dr. Knox terminara en la cabaña del bosque un trabajo que ella había iniciado en la ciudad—. Lo siento, lo siento tanto.

Entierra las uñas en la palma de su mano, agradeciendo el dolor como una bendición, como la única cosa nítida que acude a ella.

—Lan Fan.

Se obstina en mirar al suelo, incluso cuando reconoce la voz de Ling Yao. No distingue sino siluetas en su vista periférica, las lágrimas difuminan el mundo y se sorprende a sí misma deseando que el repentino aturdimiento aventaje cualquier noción de lo que la ha traído hasta este lugar. _No eres mejor que ninguno de estos monstruos. No eres mejor que Greed_. Desea con todas sus fuerzas olvidar, y luego una punzada de intensa y lacerante ansiedad le hace ver lo cobarde que está siendo.

—Lan Fan —insiste él. Antes de poder moverse para evitarlo, el príncipe está arrodillado frente a ella. Sus ojos están transformados en ese delirio granate que es más característico de Greed, pero es _él_. Tiene la expresión más triste que le ha visto en mucho tiempo, y ella confirma que merece el peor de los castigos porque ha atentado con traición. A él, que no esperaba algo así de su subordinada más leal. Sus ojos vuelven al suelo—. No.

Desliza sus dedos debajo de su mentón y la conmina a elevar la vista. Su corazón está muerto dentro de su pecho, no puede sentirlo latir, hasta que él levanta la máscara y su rostro queda expuesto. El viento seca la humedad de sus mejillas.

—Lo siento, mi príncipe —reitera, con más firmeza esta vez.

No dice más, no hay nada que pueda salir de su boca que remedie su error. Ling Yao es demasiado bueno con ella, pero si es indulgente en esta ocasión, todo el futuro que vislumbró para Xing podría caer junto a él. Lan Fan es un eslabón débil, no merece la piedad que su señor le ofrece.

—No te rindas ahora —pide él, ambas manos acunando su rostro—. Todavía nos queda un largo camino hasta nuestro hogar.

Un repentino cansancio que pesa sobre sus hombros como el mundo mismo la abruma. El hogar es un concepto dolorosamente lejano, pintado de colores tan brillantes que desde esta oscuridad hiere los ojos. Quiere ir a casa, pero luego se le ocurre que ya no es digna de contemplar los amplios campos de arroz bajo la luz del amanecer, no merece correr sobre los tejados de la residencia Yao, ni vagar por sus rincones, tan familiares y reconfortantes, no merece tenderse sobre el césped debajo del vasto cielo azul durante la primavera.

Lan Fan está perdida en el presente, donde la oscuridad ha contaminado sus más dulces sueños. Ella no podrá regresar a casa jamás.

—No puedo volver solo. No _volveré_ solo —afirma el joven amo.

Pero Xing y el clan no pueden perder su única esperanza por la debilidad de una sierva. Respira hondamente, apretando los ojos y hundiéndose en el Pulso del Dragón. Allí está, la suave vibración de su _qi_. Claro como no lo ha sido en meses, apacible de un modo que le recuerda todo lo que solía ser bueno antes de perder su brazo. Sanar, cae en la cuenta, le ha costado más esfuerzo del que había supuesto.

—Regresará, mi señor —asevera al flexionar una rodilla para ponerse en pie. Edward se detiene un par de pasos detrás del príncipe, la consternación todavía tensa sus facciones.

Antes de que Lan Fan pida permiso para retirarse (a las sombras, el viejo refugio), el príncipe coloca las manos sobre sus hombros y frota los pulgares con movimientos circulares y delicados. Ella se pone rígida un instante, suspira y relaja su postura una vez más.

—Perdóname. —Horrorizada, abre los ojos tanto como es posible, arruga la nariz y sacude enérgicamente la cabeza. Él le dedica otra sonrisa apagada que queda tatuada en su memoria. Este es su castigo, se dice, contemplar esta insondable tristeza en su señor es su castigo y duele de un modo que no duele la ausencia de un brazo—. De alguna manera, Greed es mi responsabilidad —elabora—. No me daba cuenta del daño que... el intercambio de personalidad te hacía.

—No hay nada por lo cual deba pedir perdón, joven amo. —Lan Fan se permite disfrutar del contacto, de la ternura que va implícita en algo tan simple como sus manos sosteniéndola. Ignora la falta al protocolo, ahora no parece tan alarmante—. Nada.

Ella sólo puede conjeturar hasta qué punto es un horror vivir con un pecado capital como huésped. Quiere decirle que no juzga su decisión. Odia al homúnculo, pero entiende las razones por las cuales ha aceptado alojarlo. Espera pueda leer algo de ello en su mirada, porque no tiene fuerza para hablar sin la amenaza de quebrarse otra vez.

Mediante una bocanada de aire, reúne fuerza de voluntad para alejarse. Muerde su labio inferior y alcanza la máscara para colocarla sobre su cara. Se despide con un movimiento de su cabeza y corre al resguardo de los árboles entorno al claro talado en el bosque. Todavía siente algo rechinar en su interior, una especie de ilocalizable malestar.

Ha fallado, pero será la última vez que lo haga.


End file.
